


存文16

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文16

不要开枪 BY 谢文隽

1

许昕觉得这鸡巴日子过得真不是特别舒坦。

打从藏獒死了，家里一来活儿都是他干。他跟歪脖讲好几次了，藏獒这种东西不是人，可以当狗用，他许昕是大蟒，有首民谣完全隐喻他本该有的人生：阳光，沙滩，海浪仙人掌，还有一条大肥蟒。

打打杀杀不适合我。前两天房后炒菜的马二师傅表示他想招个下手，我个人意向比较强烈，师傅您看呢？再晚答应我排不上报名号了。

蟒大了不好整。对于这番话，歪脖歪着脖子左耳朵进右耳朵出。许昕以为他没听着，谁料到歪脖回手一个枪托，差点躲不过。脑壳再多就一个，许昕见好就收。领目标走人，跑一半又让歪脖揪回来叮嘱：这次活儿紧，死狗带队，你跟着死狗。

还死狗。

嫌他手上血不多啊。

许昕话没道出来。血多血少，还不是歪脖说了算。歪脖又问：那事情垫清楚了吗?但没打算要许昕的答案。他只说尽快吧，巷子截短了，刀子好喊话。

从家里出来，太阳老大一个。阳光从云层稀薄的边界往外冒，长着倒刺儿扎人眼睛。这一行干久了真的特别怕太阳，老马卸任后改做后厨两年，至今不在大中午头上买菜，当然部分原因是傍晚菜场便宜。

师兄弟几个，操性是相通的。许昕个人以为，根儿肯定在歪脖那里。呼呼啦啦几十号人，百分之九十都怕光，叛徒就那么一个，不值得一提。实话说那位也不算人，算狗，大狗，叫藏獒。

他不止要在太阳底下走，他还能日天。歪脖哼哼唧唧地骂他。该骂。许昕双手附议。

好在藏獒死了，上个月死的。所以准确说，许昕对面坐着条死狗。

他长得可一点也不像死了，就是看着有点困。

许昕头回接活儿就是跟着藏獒的。

藏獒一路走一路干保镖，子弹一发不剩，武器一扔剩下的都留给许昕。许昕当年十岁不到，拿刀都抖，平常的训练基本没派上用场。他持枪对着里屋光头黑老大，对方不仅光头，而且没穿裤衩，少年许昕心理建设不足，一时之间非常尴尬。

他扬言只给秃老大三十秒时间穿裤衩，否则废了他。秃老大只花了十五秒，剩下十五秒用来从裤衩里掏枪。谁他妈寻思一个大男人裤衩里藏得住两把枪呢？反正许昕没寻思到。最后毕竟还是藏獒动的手，他从窗户外面荡过来拿裤腰带勒秃老大脖子。秃老大死的时候连点血都没有，结果比见血还惨相。

许昕差点就忘了藏獒也没大上两岁了。

搞死了秃子，藏獒一副悲兮兮的苦相，拎着裤腰带挠挠头，就地在秃子尸体陈横的家里洗了个热水澡。他擦着脑袋出来看许昕仍犯愣，就从厨房给取了半杯热水，又回来坐在沙发上抱着抱枕，垂着眼皮，一副即将溘然长逝的样子。这个表情烙印在许昕脑海的最前面一页，他说不出来为什么，但这幅画面挥之不去，一直到几十年后，许昕把它带进了棺材，在遥远的天国另一端充满了他一生干死的人和干过的人，仰头就是歪脖拧着脖子的样子，和年轻藏獒耷拉下来的大小眼。

“困啊。”藏獒每次结了活儿都这么说。

“饿啊。”

死狗拿着筷子敲小碗。

许昕用自己筷子打住了死狗的，师傅说乞丐才这么敲。

（二）

藏獒不叫藏獒，现在叫死狗。其实也不算死狗，毕竟他还离死有些年头。如果想证明一只藏獒已经是条死狗，那么必然具备着二者当中某一个条件。一，这条狗已经被人掘出尸体，确实是死得不行了，连勃起都不行了。二，有个人主动站出来承认就是他把藏獒干死了。两者都不是，就是歪脖单方面宣布藏獒死了，理论上这行不通，但既然他说了，那藏獒确实是死了。

活了死了还不是歪脖说了算。

大蟒叫许昕，死狗叫张继科。张继科觉得藏獒这个名字挺酷，歪脖起的，说他一生下来就会咬手，自己大拇指根儿上那疤就是他干的。张继科对这个说辞其实并不怎么信，歪脖还酒后扬言后厨孔大师傅当年杀人如麻斩人如斩鸡，这话一撂出来师兄弟全散了。信个屁。

杀手也分工种，许昕的工种是情报员，张继科的工种是啥活儿都瞎鸡巴干。啥活儿都瞎鸡巴干的一般看不起搞情报的，嫌他们疑心重，挣得多吃得少，一碗饭放桌子上都得让别人下第一筷子试毒，以至于没一个身上肉多。去年师傅领了个搞情报的樊姓小胖子进门，给张继科新鲜够呛，听说师弟出活儿回来看红色的东西都觉得恶心，他立马下厨给人家做拍黄瓜。孩子第一块进嘴哇就吐了，许昕表示就您那个手艺，说句实在话，狗都不吃。

所以张继科被一个搞情报的领着下馆子觉得真新鲜，尤其这小黑窝棚先缴枪后吃饭更新鲜。

门口小筐里已经搁了四梭枪，俩人一进门，里边四个精瘦的佝偻汉子，脸埋碗里嘬面，头也不抬。许昕大手一挥，马师傅两碗面！里边模模糊糊应了一句，俩人就坐下了。

你兜里枪卸完了吗。

许昕小声问他。张继科还在敲碗喊饿，一听这句立马正色，我都撂四个了，还说我有，我裤裆里还一个，你要吗?

我知道你不止那一个。许昕给他把筷子敲掉。下不为例，在这吃拉面不让掏枪。

张继科突然就想起来面馆名字就叫吃拉面时请不要开枪。这个名字挺长，挺对，也挺有礼貌，但他就不听。他上过学的，上学时候就一副操蛋德行，好在念到高中就结束，歪脖说你这样的人渣别浪费国家教育资源，还是拿枪正合适。

他自己也觉得没啥必要，他还念中学时候就开始出活儿了。歪脖说这叫大自然循环，老天自己个儿有数。他藏獒是个人渣没错，一生的使命就是搞死更多人渣。

那他妈搞哪辈子去啊。许昕对此表示绝望，这世界上哪是好人多啊，能好好在这张牙舞爪里活下来的，还不都是服从社会的豆腐渣吗。

张继科表示附议，他觉得歪脖这意思就是得让自己干到死。

“没了。”他特别正经。“一把都没了。”

他表情太真挚，许昕差点就信了。直到店老板撩开帘子端着两碗面出来，四个汉子跟他打个招呼走人。张继科就能看见双白手，指头细长，茧子位置离奇。他把一碗面端给许昕，烫得摸耳朵。继科觉得这一碗滚汤不小心洒许昕裤裆里他这辈子真是无欲无求，光是想就觉得挺有乐子，然后忽地觉得裆间一湿。

第二碗牛肉面汤直挺挺地撒他裆上了。

继科没说话，抬头看了老板一眼，老板也没多言语，撂话道你这枪挺好。很多年后张继科死了，临死之前回光返照，有个人给他在这个节骨眼改过向善再来一次的机会。张继科想了想，还是觉得得在裤裆里放枪。

他当时还并不知道自己马上就得跟面馆老板搞在一起，搞男人对他而言尚且是一件不可理喻的事。那一年他们在北方，牛肉面给一半牛肉一半面，烤羊一上一整头，酒管够，肉管鲜，保险套很实在，操的话管饱。

你是真在裤裆里藏枪啊。许昕吸溜牛肉面，情绪丝毫不被影响。您另一把枪没烫坏吧。

张继科把枪掏出来放桌子上。面馆老板是手下留情的，他那碗是冷汤。张继科不太明白这人怎么就能在见面之前明白枪在哪呢？他当时还不懂人跟枪在一起时间过长连枪味都闻得出来，而这个“过长”具体就是指整条命的长度。

反正他是和面馆老板结梁子。此后他老是来，给面挑毛病一套又一套。面馆老板终究有一天跟他搞在一起，那一天外头下雪，刮白毛风，屋子里却特别热。他躺平在床边的地上，张继科抬着他一条腿干，两个人谁也不肯出声，闷声做得一塌糊涂，像是小时候跟师兄弟撅一排被师傅拿着枪把子抽屁股，谁先叫出来，谁就算输。

(三)

马龙打小不爱说话，百日会爬，半岁能走，结果三岁才知道叫妈。这个便宜妈叫得不贵，毕竟师傅是位汉子。马龙从在师傅胸前嘬莫须有的奶开始注定要走一条不平常的路，这条不平常的路包括开枪开面馆，再后来包括跟男人乱搞，不分昼夜地干耗资好几亿的大工程。

跟他一起搞工程的男人是他在面馆认识的，在认识他之前马龙只跟女人搞工程，搞一把三亿，单位是精子。三亿精子存活率大约百分之零点几，基本全死避孕套里，万一有那么点侥幸也是死在去子宫的路上。这个精准的判断结果只基于两个事实：第一，马龙至今还没听说自己有个儿子；第二，避孕套是真橡胶，的确是质量不错。

马龙仍然记得张继科头一回跟他商量如何才能搞一搞的那天，冰天雪地两株小柿子苗旁边，话题起因是张继科过于简单的人际关系。他见了张继科很多次，在面馆，一般扣着帽子进来，惯例是牛肉的不要，青菜大大的有。马龙开面馆三年什么拿枪的都见过，但没见过张继科这样拿枪还理直气壮又他妈贼操蛋的。他端着面呵呵乐，扬言说继科儿我早晚要给你毒死，张继科表示不惧这些，他开玩笑说反正死活都是活够了。

师傅对马龙的唯一评价是这小子蔫坏。肾好憋得住尿，心细憋得住事儿。马龙要真下药不能这么大张旗鼓，更不能让这条狗死在他店里。生意毕竟是要做的，大活狗死在这，店还开个鸡巴。

他就当赎罪，毕竟湿过人家两把枪。

张继科来过面馆很多次，有时候一个人，有时候跟大蟒。在见他之前，马龙每日招待的也一样都是枪手。最初顾客是几个杀人越货的老熟人，再后来生意扩大，全城犯罪分子都来这吃饭，发展到高潮时期有过枪头子从遥远的大东北跑来朝圣，操着一口大碴子味只吸溜一口面就哭了说啥也不走。面馆的唯一规矩就是进来不许开枪，开始有人不服，后来不服的人都死了，就没有人不服了。张继科不是第一个吃面不吃肉的，也不是第一个提出要跟他搞一搞工程的，既不是马龙的心肝，也不是马龙的初夜，说到底张继科没啥特别，除了特别操蛋。

“我不操蛋。”张继科一口咬定，“我操天操地操自己，偶尔也操女人，偏偏绝不操蛋。”

马龙觉得这个解释不在标准轨道，但张继科这碗面嗦了得格外认真，以至于马老板失去了正经八百跟他大辩一把的精神头。人生在世一辈子就吃两碗饭最香，一碗叫雪中送饭，一碗叫断头大餐。虽然外面下了雪，但鉴于这碗面并不是他马龙冒雪送的，张继科犯不上吃这么带劲，因此他到底吃什么饭就很浅显易懂。

“要点醋。”张继科晃晃醋瓶。

马龙起身去拿醋那么会工夫听见张继科在背后吸鼻涕，冬天确实到了，冻成这样还出活，估计是得断头。他开面馆几年见了无数短命鬼的鬼脸，前一天还来吃面，后来就再也不见。这样的情况辩证起来大概有三种可能性，一，他们全都金盆洗手。二，他们全都迁家过户。三，他们全都死了。马龙说不清，金盆洗手是要被自己老大搞死的，换地方抢生意是要被别人老大搞死的，说到底他们毕竟只有一种可能，殊途同归，就像这世界上所有人。

杀人毕竟是个高危行业。

死一个张继科原本跟死别的枪手区别不大，但张继科到底不是别的枪手。他跟别的枪手最大的区别在于吃面要菜不要肉，算下来利头是别人的四倍。他坐在原处，仍是那副要死不活的样子。马龙把醋推过去，说继科儿……张继科就抬头看他，他到底什么也没说。

(四)

如果说人在死前可以许一个百分百实现的愿望，张继科真诚祝愿许昕能够破除迷信。

他现在腰上一个大豁口，看起来像是被抹了脖子扔到空里乱呲血的大公鸡。三个小时之前情报员许昕坚持歪脖给的情报不可能有误，拍着胸口保证师傅一句话撂地上叮当响，保底九分准头，而张继科判断那可能是百分制，剩下九十一分都他妈是跑火车。

事实证明无论如何他们有幸没赶上那九分，任务极其失败。目标老头临时换车，突增安保人员十来名，按原计划走又是正面杠，导致两个人杠得硬是十分狼狈。最后老头是被崩死了，他俩也差点革命，十分忐忑，赶紧手牵手跑得屁滚尿流毫无风度，许昕喘得像条热狗还有精神头骂人：“操了他们大爷，追追追追个鸡巴？”

张继科表示你要是脑子比鸡巴好使我们也不至于落得如此田地，话没说完两个人就分道扬镳。他跳进车里的时候觉得衣服裤子都黏糊糊，以为许昕尿他身上，摸了一把借着光看才知道一手血淋淋。他一边踩油门一边呕，连加速与躲避都意志涣散。幸在路上车不多，也幸在他在迷糊中穿行路线非常吊诡竟成功甩了尾巴，天时和地利完美弥补了人不和的漏洞，张继科觉得这一票干得真是功德圆满阿弥陀佛。

后来他就不怎么记得了，好像咣啷一声，他错以为是回到小时候，格斗对手把他脑袋往玻璃上猛戗，声如洪钟大吕，简直振聋发聩，一连能有俩礼拜都用这种方式给其他师兄弟叫早，玻璃上沾满他红彤彤的基因组。俩礼拜后叫早还是这么干，除了改成张继科本人往玻璃上撞对手的脑壳之外没有其他变化。是个人听见这动静都脑袋发麻尿意频发，当即起床洗漱擦枪用功学课。

不过这都是题外话了。

总之再醒来的时候他已经是面对着一张很是面熟的小白脸。调了半天焦距他才认清这位小白脸是谁。两天前那晚上咣啷一声是他撞上马龙拉面馆的大铁门，如果他不撞就没有后面的一揽子破事，他本不该撞门更不该跟马龙搞上，但此事不怪他更不怪马龙，归根结底还是怪歪脖。操了小花狗的八辈祖宗。就他妈赖歪脖。

“你多活着点，请我看诊医药费还赊着呢。”

看诊费再说，张继科“啊”了一声表示肚子饿，马龙净装没听懂，他就又“啊”了一声，给做饭的直接掐着针头出去了。屋子里一股药味，张继科看见马龙大短裤下面旷荡着两条筋骨分明的腿。他觉得那双腿真白，想起大米饭，越想越饿，后来又一仰脖睡着了。几年后不巧有那么个机会马龙和他被一堆人指指点点地围观，其中几位手插在袖子里抱团嘀咕了很久，最终得出结论，马龙竟有如此两条好腿，怪不得搞男人。

（五）

许昕打电话来的时候，张继科正在洗手。距离他上次给家里报平安已经过了一个月，此后一直在沉睡中思考人生。养伤如养老，养老如等死，他每天睡二十三小时，只拨十分钟给撒尿，连尿完抖一抖都赶时间。子弹在他腰上破土的大槽好得相当迅速，这基本归功于又换药又把尿的共产主义先锋马求恩医生。为了表达感激之情，张继科忍痛决定：从今天起亲自上厕所。

换家里其他人打这通电话，张继科根本不打算接，但大蟒于他而言毕竟跟其他人不大一样。蟒这种动物性情温顺且通人性，堪称蛇界的狗，因而大蟒和大狗没有区别，都是藏獒的好朋友。

然而许昕并不温顺，而且不通人性，而且一开口就骂他：死狗我真是操你娘。张继科只好骂回去，两人隔着电话操娘良久直到操够。许昕对他的销声匿迹表深恶痛绝:你不在时候家里忙得连马师傅都不能买菜了，现在被支到大西北去干苦力活，你一破擦伤好他妈这么慢，要不要脸，丢不丢人，有没有良知?

张继科从此用这三个问句日日三省吾身，逐渐良知泛滥，有一天起特别害怕以马师傅的体魄一上骆驼给人家背上俩鼓包的中缝骑大。这通电话长达二十分钟，挂电话时张继科总结出三点主要内容:一，歪脖通知他藏獒的尸体找到了。二，给他一晚上时间清理知道藏獒还活着的外人，三，许昕扬言要操他娘。张继科认为这三点信息量很大，第一点代表他现在是死人，第二点代表马龙即将变成死人，第三点代表许昕很想变成死人。但思来想去操娘这玩意说起来实属莫须有的威胁，所以第三点是废话。许昕最后表示：我帮不上你，你自己掂量。毫不意外这一句也是废话。

马龙在下午五点的时候准时到家，以往这正是他扶持张继科起床撒尿的时间。但今天大有不同，首先张继科确实已经决意对撒尿这件事亲历亲为，其次马龙的人生大约还有不怎么奢侈的三个小时。再次，马龙怀里揣了条拱来拱去的奶狗。

马龙把奶狗的毛屁股蹲到张继科胸上，小狗兴奋地摇着尾巴找奶吃，一番努力终究未果，奶狗开始绝望:这个爹跟刚才那个没有奶的爹毫无区别。事情追溯到故事一开头，小狗的确是马龙先捡的。张继科决定彻底跟马龙断掉的那天却记岔了，留个字条说道哥我带走啦，谁污染谁治理，狗挺肥，我认识一个新疆哥们卖烤串。

吓得马龙也弄不清狗是谁捡的。

但当时他们想得还比较乐观。马龙认为这条小狗理当是藏獒的幼崽，张继科就对便宜儿子视如己出。张继科在厨房给狗起罐头，起完把刀插进了裤腰。他说，狗这种东西不怎么看人脸色。谁给他饭，谁是他爹。

(六)

张继科第一次出活儿比许昕更小，八岁，不大点，跟在师傅身边做现场观摩。师徒二人潜伏俩小时，继科俩大耳朵上数一数六个包，但这些细节不重要。目标人物经过的时候，张继科负责放狗拦路，司机一个急刹车，冷汗从额头上淌进衣领。他迫切想要打开车窗查看自己撞到什么物事，就在车窗摇下的刹那，师傅通过那狭窄的缝隙把后排的目标给狙了。

年幼的张继科是亲眼看见目标死亡的。他如同坍塌的坐佛一般颓然倒下，靠在车窗上，额头上有一个圆圆的红点，像是自己四岁的时候肖战领他去逛庙会时候画的一样喜庆。死人的面孔在月光下变得铁青，因为月光就是铁青色。他找到师傅的时候，师傅拿着铁青的枪，长着铁青色的头发和铁青色的眼珠，铁青的手牵着他，从铁青的空气里穿过去。两个人很久没有说话，最后张继科停下来问他，师傅，你杀人了。

仿佛他说了一句极为愚蠢的话，师傅停下来低头看继科，他耳朵泛白，嘴唇和耳朵一个颜色。师傅说，不然呢，不然你以为我养你是让你长大建设新中国啊?

他连这句话都是铁青的，张继科觉得浑身的蚊子包都停止了瘙痒。伽利略承认地球静止，布鲁诺死于鲜花广场，从此世上没有真理，日子只剩铁青。杀手是最铁青最接近上帝最慈悲的一个角色，他们不偏不倚，把这世界男人女人黑道白道一视同仁。毛主席若在天有灵，看见这真正的共产主义都要激动流泪，放到五十年前，他们全家都该受到表彰。

所以让你弄马龙也不是什么伤天害理的事，是哇。

歪脖说。

半夜起床的时候，马龙呼吸均匀。他家里就一个床，被迫让给张继科，自己只能打地铺。道哥躺在他脑袋旁边，张继科抽抽鼻子就能闻到一股米糠味，没跑儿是它尿湿了枕头。初来乍到就没拿自己当外人，祖传的不讲道理。

他坐在床沿上，手里握着刀，反复转了两次，在月光下格外晃眼。杀人的最好时机有三，一是目标躺在眼前，二是武器握在手里，三是四下空无一人。现在三项都占，跟杀死人没区别。将死的马龙睡得极其安稳。刀锋在漆黑的夜晚格外明亮，月光铁青色，把张继科的眼睛映在冰凉的刀背上。

他突然觉得自己会抽烟就好了，一根烟下去这把刀就不用使得这么别扭。好多杀手一天三包烟，喝大酒，他都不会，也不学。歪脖说好的杀手是不能有瘾的，所以师兄弟都不怎么喝酒，也从来不抽烟。

刀背里反射出一双困顿的眼睛。

歪脖很早就拿这双眼睛说事，说你根本就是杀人的命，非得长双宅门大小姐的眼睛。张继科对这套理论表示否认，觉得自己眼睛比鸡还灵。歪脖没理他，扭头改骂许昕，还有你，他妈天天玩手机，眼神现在还分得清大小伙子跟老太太吗?

宅门大小姐的眼睛，绣房老太太的心肠。手起刀落就那么一瞬间的事，到了也他妈没捅下来。其实他知道马龙肯定醒着，如果他把这刀再近一点，两厘米，他们就能彻底撕破脸。真要打起来你寻思自己能活吗？张继科没有问出声，但他知道死的不一定是马龙。

警惕与提防迫使两个人没有任何对话。

马龙的卡里多了一笔巨款，衣柜里少了套衣服，张继科留下大量狗罐头，并决定不再回来。会打枪的都不是什么好人，马龙很会打枪，这两个命题形成了一套相当不对付的二律背反，让张继科感到危险又混乱。他很少交朋友，更不跟外面的人交朋友。杀手是个为了活命众叛亲离的行当，他欠马龙一条命，现在已经好好还了。

他走到楼下时候看到房间的灯亮了起来，马龙站在窗户前面沉默着往下看他，他像只马蜂一样愣了许久又朝他振翅挥手，诚愿这就是永别。

我还是不是你最疼爱的小师弟。

许昕起大早打着哈欠来接他，随口一问。张继科听了居然点点头。许昕受宠若惊，一时忘了前两天还跟他对骂操娘。张继科在副驾驶上偏着头拷问自己的灵魂:如果歪脖让他弄许昕他会动手吗？他拷问了两分钟灵魂然后肉体睡着了，所以这个问题他花了很长时间才能弄明白。

(七)

大家都说拉面馆老板长得真俊，这个俊法就像白茫茫大面团真干净，谁看了都手痒想捏鼓一把。落实在行动上主要表现为带枪进店和吃面不给钱。尽管马龙对此没有发表任何言论，不过那段时间出意外死掉的枪手突然特别多，大家琢磨一番自以为心知肚明，从此偃旗息鼓规规矩矩。

其实马龙不怎么好这口儿，那几位都是自己死的，跟他没半根鸡毛关系，他也懒得解释，随便别人说。杀人治恩怨，抻面治肚饿，但是真正遇到让人心焦的问题，杀人和抻面就如同鸡巴和屌实质上没有任何区别。比如马龙现在面对一条叫做道哥的狗束手无策，杀谁都不能解决，抻面它也不喜欢。道哥歪着脖子看他并且发出叫声表示抗议，翻译为人类的语言大概就是汪汪汪汪我爸呢汪。马龙尝了尝道哥的狗罐头，还不如抻面好吃，怪不得狗要生气。

晚上睡觉的时候，他脸贴着道哥毛茸茸的屁股。道哥身上有种臭烘烘的奶味儿，让人倍感安心。马龙天生性情温良，打小就不能明白狗不吃狗人却杀人的道理，师傅说你长大就明白了，等你明白你就长大了。他今天就突然长大了，在这个大风砸窗户的深夜里，他坐起来在床上，一遍又一遍地擦枪。

马龙连擦十二天，十二天前张继科离开了，并再也没有回来。他朋友倒是经常来吃拉面，但是没有带他。最初马龙是担心张继科死了，自己惴惴不安地想了两天才终于提起胆子去问。但许昕毅然决然地表示：啊？死狗当然还活着呢。他只是不想吃拉面了。

操你妈

那一刻马龙是真心想弄死张继科。

他从小到大没受过气。第一是他心思很多，非常会看人脸色，第二是他看不懂的脸色后来都不在人世了。早前在师门里的时候，总有看不懂脸色的人琢磨着弄他，这种想法确实高估自己，所以马龙房间里老是死人。杀手原本十年磨一剑，轮到他这一年废十剑。师门把他打得半死流放面馆，倒是正合他意。他嫌累，巴不得一辈子流放。

马龙终于收拾好了工具，准备出门杀人。其实他考虑过父债子偿，但他实在不知道道哥除了是条狗还有什么错。临行前马龙静下心来拷问自己的灵魂：众叛亲离的时刻那么多，为什么独独对张继科这么生气？他总结得出两点，第一，张继科治病不掏钱还差点把他攮了，这跟嫖客内射拔屌就走毫无区别。第二，张继科穿走的那件衣服是钢铁侠限量款，光凭这一点就该操他个八倍祖宗。

（八）

许昕作为歪脖的忠实拥趸，给歪脖歪掉的脖找过很多借口。其中最可信的就是张继科太操蛋所以给歪脖的脖气歪了。张继科觉得这话有毛病，不认，并且坚持自己起码有百分之五十的时候听话。

比如现在歪脖说他死了，他问都不问自己为什么死了，说死就死。但歪脖让他把知情的外人都弄掉，他却骗歪脖没人知道自己是藏獒。歪脖当然不信，张继科怀疑他准备自己动手，但鉴于他已经不欠马龙什么，马龙怎么样，他就管不着。

张继科深居两天再出活儿的时候，已经把马龙给忘脑后了。目标一击即中，他收枪下山，月亮脸色惨白，像个绝症病人。走到一半他突然心悸，此后每走一步，脚后的土地就会被枪打中一次，石子被枪子冲起来飞溅到他腿上打出一个个浅嘘嘘的小坑，火烧一样疼痛。他就这样走了六十步，那人拿着枪打了六十回，枪枪脚后跟，例不虚发。

他都想不起来谁能这么恨他。

站在他身后的是他的恩人马龙，张继科回过头去看，羽绒服底下还穿着走时候偷的那件钢铁侠T恤衫，有点心虚。三十米外的神枪手打空了自己的所有子弹，非常精准，一发都没击中。

他真白，比月亮都白，而且有病，大冬天穿一条运动大裤衩，露出两条晃眼的小腿，张继科就像恍然大悟一样记起了面馆老板，又好像并没有忘掉过。他举起枪来，没打脑门，只是打腿，他告诉马龙不好意思射歪了，但你再跟着我我就不射歪了。他以前特别喜欢嘲笑许昕，你他妈解决尾巴怎么那么费事，换做我照脑门一人一枪，玩掉人命谁也追不上。马龙现在也追不上他，所以马龙根本不追。他的腿不停流血，由于过于疼痛，他基本忘了自己是来杀人的。

“腰伤好了吗？”

他问张继科的背影，像是小孩子过家家，问你的牙痛不痛？你的腿痛不痛？张继科停下来，转过身，看了看，再就一句话都没有说。

师傅在他走的那天讲，在狠心这一点论资排辈，马龙你全天下第一。马龙在被流放京城前是准确地杀了所有想弄死他的师兄弟的，尽管他原本可以念在同门情谊留下那几条命。但他现在心甘情愿要认输。张继科不仅能在他腿上开一枪，他那种完全不把马龙当回事的眼神无异于在他脖子上捅了一剑，顺带又在他裤裆里插了一刀。他拖着伤腿回家时非常狼狈，只有道哥一个狗夹道欢迎。马龙给自己包扎的同时连灯都懒得开，他看着白纱布想起张继科的腰伤，那人腰细腿粗，显然是小时候罚了过多的马步。

马龙居然笑出声。

事情的最后其实是张继科背马龙下山的。罗密欧翻进仇家果园，金蝉子偏修大乘佛法，张继科要背马龙下山，一样都是喜剧悲剧的开端。

张继科不怎么利索的腰伤背马龙其实非常勉强，马龙的腿被张继科抬着也的确疼得颇为欢实，但两个人偏偏抱着折磨对方的恶毒心肠，双双通过，毫无异议。临分别的时候马龙要张继科把身上的T恤脱下来，张继科拒绝并表示第一这个天还下雪呢你怎么忍心让我光膀子穿羽绒服，第二老子明明付钱了。纠缠了半天之后张继科妥协，把外面的羽绒服脱给了马龙，缩着脖子说裹着点吧。别再找我，也别给冻死，主要是别再找我，算我求求你。

马龙点点头，不知道答应的是哪一点。

十天之后马龙养好了腿又站在了张继科身后，穿着张继科的羽绒服，带足子弹举着枪一梭子一梭子射他脚后跟。张继科气得连头都不回只是一味往前走，马龙在他身后得意又开心。他怒不能言，只好在心里操了十遍马龙和马龙他大爷。

(九)

马龙小时候抓过只小野狗，脏兮兮一身泥。师傅看一眼就说你这狗太野留不住，迟早要跑的。马龙不信邪，气鼓了腮帮子说自己每天四顿喂它好的，除了做功课，就是陪它玩，准不跑。东北话说尾巴不说尾巴，读“以巴”，师傅看着就骂马龙，这狗尾巴。

马龙真的一天四顿给它吃好的，除了做功课就是陪它玩，最后不过养了个把月，小狗还是跑了。跑的那天早上一群小师弟圈过来都想摸小狗，马龙往中间叉腰一站，道，不让摸！东北话说摸不说摸，读“么”，所以马龙那天早上说的是“不样么狗”。他私心那小狗是自己所有物，像他攒的那些个奇怪兵人，是他的便不许别人碰，并甘心为此大打出手。结果马龙前脚干架，小狗后脚就挣链子，他以一敌十，狗跑得贼欢。

张继科总让马龙想起那条跑了的狗。

他被张继科苦口婆心地劝过很多次，不要跟着我，你死了算他妈谁的?马龙左耳朵进右耳朵出，记吃不记打，许昕就佩服他这种老僧入定般刚强的意志力。张继科肚子也不饿了，筷子一摔，啪嗒一声砸碎马龙的碗边儿，马龙就慢吞吞地捡掉碎片接着吃。还吃呐？张继科急了，你这人怎么油盐不进啊？

管你风吹雨打，马龙埋头苦吃。许昕私下里把马龙的行为命名为强奸战术，执行了一个礼拜收效颇为明显。既然反抗不了，张继科就躺平任操，偶尔还管马龙要面条吃，牛肉的不要，青菜大大的有。

没活儿的时候，三个人约着去练枪。许昕除了情报，打枪也很在行。张继科也不知道他那么瞎怎么能打中，反正就是能打中。马龙则很喜欢张继科狙击。这人狙击的时候眼睛从不乱瞪，凝神静气，鱼尾纹都是固态的，其他时候就不行。张继科一天能瞪他十回，出活瞪，不出活瞪，吃饭瞪，没饭吃瞪。马龙对他提过这个意见，张继科对此死不悔改，表示你愿看看不愿看滚鸡巴蛋。

他瞪人的时候特别唬人，但马龙觉得自己不想滚鸡巴蛋。他偶尔幻想自己最好能一枪毙了张继科，伸手把他眼睛捋上就没法瞎瞪。事实上他也不是没这么干过。

有一回趁张继科睡觉，他溜进人家房间，狠下心来说什么也要结果了他，到了儿还是没下成手。他一掏枪张继科就睁眼了，在月光底下阴森森地看他，身不翻，气也不喘，就是抻脖子问：“现在才他妈来寻仇啊？”

马龙支吾着：“我来看你睡得好不好。”话说出来自己也不信。他一开腔许昕突然从外面打开门，张继科顺手就把马龙脑袋摁床上。大近视眼的枪子儿擦着他后脖子打上了窗户玻璃，又崩到墙面磕出个坑。

许昕光听了两个子弹崩豆儿还没来得及看人，问了句“我护驾来迟了吗”就想探头，直接被屋主一个毛枕头给砸了出去。多余的致谢没有，就听他在里边一通好骂：“操你个大爷啊许昕，该警惕不警惕，差点他妈死人了!”

狗不关心死人活人。

马龙脸被摁在被子里，认为张继科还是更像人。

(十一)

巷子尾卖切糕的大爷终于冻得出不了摊，小寒来了，杀手做生意的淡季。北方帮派集体公遣，杀手大批南下，擦亮了枪在年根儿里跟南方人抢最后一笔生意。他们硬扛地头蛇，在南方混得很开，一是一出手就要人命，二是一出手就不要命。

许昕没走，留下来镇家。歪脖很喜欢他，这种传承式的喜爱让他的未来比旁人光明也更阴暗。张继科也留下来，只是因为藏獒死了，不方便活动，跟许昕不一样。自打歪脖跟他说，藏獒从今儿开始就是死人了，他就明白自己不只是个死人，还是个死棋。

死棋是围棋里常讲的话，放在亡命徒身上，是被除脱身份的必死刺客。他以前见过刺杀歪脖的死棋，被打得稀烂扔野地里两天都没人收尸，师门不认，最后被狗吃。他要失败，下场也类似。不过这没什么可埋怨，生死一刀一封喉，他小三十年靠歪脖给饭吃，家主仁至义尽。张继科也觉得自己很少有那么几天活得痛快，倒是常年在椅子上睡觉。死就死吧，死了干净，他又不怕疼。

日子照样过，目标照样做，因为从不失手，他的佣金很高。这些钱以前他拿来买车买表，现在准备拨一部分出来嫖马龙。马龙这段时间倒是不跟着他了，三天两头净在外面跑，一个礼拜难得见回面，好容易见了面身上还都是伤，胳膊腿上姹紫嫣红，百花齐放。张继科有马龙家里钥匙，住在马龙家里跟狗睡。他不承认自己是在等马龙，坚称是怕道哥被饿死。后来才听许昕说马龙现在过得很惨，被人出高价通缉，提头来见六大张，活捉来见翻三倍，美金，现付。

张继科也不明白他个开面馆的能得罪谁，许昕说不是歪脖干的，那就多半还是他师门里出了点破事。要说他那师门也是操蛋，给人流放出来了天天也没个消停。他本来也不准备管马龙，第一是马龙死了活了跟他都没关系，再者他压根不信马龙能死。这位以前领着道哥去城外转悠，遛到野地里被十个疯狗追，他左手捞道哥右手拿树枝，安全到家毫发无伤。张继科由于小时候的打赌事件对疯狗相当敬畏，此后操马龙都操得格外虔诚，绝不敷衍。

他半个月就见马龙三回，尽是些肉体交易，对话内容基本限于“嗯”和“啊”，此外就是“日你大爷”，云云。他头回见马龙胳膊上一道疤，第二回胳膊上两道疤，第三回胳膊上又来一道。张继科研究完刀口终于说了半个月以来第一句话：你他妈怎么老让同一个人抓着砍啊，你就不会弄死他？

我不杀人。

马龙光膀子下床找水，背上还有几道棍子印儿。张继科看见他胳膊一甩一甩就觉得生气，说你这三道杠可他娘的是想冒充大队长了。马龙水都没喝完就被摁在厨房，反抗无效，没别的办法，只好搞起来。厨房没什么地方借力，两个人也只能贴着墙，搞得筋疲力尽。

洗完了澡，开始寻思做饭的事。家里就剩几根老黄瓜，张继科勇于争先，马龙眼睁睁地看着那两根不好吃的黄瓜被他兑了丰富的酱油，香油，蒜末，老醋，搅拌之后得到了更不好吃的拍黄瓜。两个亡命徒对着吃，彼此都没有什么话好讲，但也没准备要对方的命。

张继科：“我就不信你从来没杀过人。”

他这话说得讽刺意味很足，意思就是一个也是捅两个也是干，手上沾过血就甭他妈再装不懂。马龙弄死的同门许昕给他列过一个名单，丢了命的各位也都不是什么善茬。

马龙倒是皱眉头，摇摇头，道，我洗手了。

跟关二爷立了誓的。

干这一行的特别信邪，同关二爷立誓是规矩，不在太阳底下走是习惯。张继科是个异数，不拜关二爷，也不避青天白日。许昕跟马龙说这小子压根就没有心，没信仰，也不存在负罪感，马龙反倒是觉得张继科心里装得最多。他虽然不怕太阳，但谁见过他吃肉了？

你说洗手就洗手?张继科一乐，除非你死了。

马龙无话可说，夹了段黄瓜，筷子一瓢，黄瓜掉到地板上。按道上吃饭的迷信，这样不吉利，意思是要掉脑袋。马龙看着地上的黄瓜，愣了半天，说，我可能真要死了。

张继科没当回事。张继科就是有本事把所有人都不当回事。

那是他整个月最后一次见到马龙。

(十二)

杀手独来独往，没谁都一样。

日子照样过。张继科觉得自己死期可能真的要到了，歪脖连着半个月没给发目标，意思就是让他养一养，过段时间干票大的。他说了不怕死，这三个字当口号喊了二十来年，事到临头还是有点慌。

他死了许昕就没人罩着了。

许昕小时候净挨打，理由是表情太屌疑似对师兄有意见。他天生就长这样也是实在没办法，张继科回回因为跟他一伙一起挨揍。终于有一天两个人混出头来，居然干赢了，许昕一拍胸脯，问张继科大狗大狗你看我屌不？张继科表示不看。当然那是蹩脚的玩笑话。如今张继科真想看许昕的屌，毕竟过段时间就连脸都看不着了。当然这也是玩笑话，他还是不想看。

一想到许昕他就慌，尽管许昕还有大把日子可活。此外他想到师兄陈玘，觉得没找着机会把这位师兄也打到保护性失忆总算是人生憾事之一。讲道理陈师兄算是最不懂事的，前几年犯了错被流放到城外养猪，临走就留给张继科一个小塑料球，别别扭扭说打重了，算赔罪。张继科不争气，马上就原谅了，拿着小塑料球玩了大半年，自己也不明白一个破球翻来覆去他玩个鸡巴。

他还想着歪脖。歪脖是有家小的，张继科也不懂他用了什么技术手段，反正是娶了个挺好的老婆，生的俩孩子一直以为爸爸是社会闲散人员。他有一次出活儿回来一身是血，对方也是练过的，俩人操着斧子对砍，他砍赢了，也动了大气。倒在家里再醒来已经过了一个礼拜，歪脖一礼拜都给他陪床，看他睁眼第一句话是“大难不死。必有下回”。他后来的确有很多回大难都没死，可见歪脖一语道破天机，真是张破嘴。还不如让他早点去死。

张继科想了很多人。从马师傅烧得一手好菜，到王师兄为吃脆骨开养鸡场，到方师弟因为太操蛋见天罚马步，差点觉得这师门里外温暖，充满爱意。可哪里有那么多爱意，有人的地方就有弱肉强食，他只是因为死期才美化过去。他想了一天，直到道哥咬他的手，才回过神。他看着道哥的耳朵一抖一抖，总觉得一天下来少想了点什么，仔细回忆，才发现自己根本没想到嫖友马龙。

这是个好兆头。他一直都觉得自己太在意马龙。从前还没嫖上的时候，马龙跟他十天他骂马龙十天，等他骂出习惯了，第十一天马龙偏不出现。他心里非常难受，火急火燎，出任务的时候脑子里总闪过血淋林的画面，收了工直奔面馆去。等他风风火火到了地方，却见马龙在里面收面钱，主客和乐融融，地球一天没见太阳自己还是照样转。翌日他特别不给好脸色，此后一想到他那天白花心思，就没法给马龙好脸色。

他天生不是什么小气的人，唯独对马龙格外小气。他把这解释为对外人的警惕心，理所应当，后来习以为常。马龙对他倒是真的好声好气，除了争上下时候日了几次他大爷，最后也还是好好躺平了随他里里外外一通捋。张继科不觉得马龙打不过他，真要正经争起来说不准输赢，他把马龙的认输解释为这人本性懒散，在上面的人注定要动来动去导致腰疼。

张继科无时无刻不希望马龙不要对他好。有回他凌晨两点半接了许昕的急电，说他的目标现在正准备跑路，再不干就没机会干了。他连眼睛都睁不开，马龙就爬起来给他开车，天都不亮给他往出送。送到了他才醒，解决了目标回来接着睡。他睡得迷迷糊糊问马龙一句，我是不是把你折腾着了。马龙嗓子都破音，说没有啊，我平常也这个点起。

纯属放屁。凌晨两三点起的那他妈是大公鸡。

张继科给狗倒了点饭，道哥撅着屁股吃得狗粮飞溅。他突然觉得很累，想从马龙这离开。马龙的房子里充满了马龙的痕迹。马龙的茶杯，马龙的拖鞋，马龙的空鱼缸和马龙的黄铜锅，马龙的旧暖瓶和上次马龙忘了擦又被风干的精液。他非常讨厌这些痕迹，但他不敢讨厌马龙。讨厌也算一种情感，他们原本清清白白，关系只有钱。

清白的马龙已经消失半个月。张继科一天一天数过来。

(十三)

马龙求生欲望很强，从生下来就没打算死那么容易。他促狭的二十来年里有几千个日夜难以入眠，怕死去但有时候更怕活着。今天的事明天看是笑话，今年的是明年看是故事，可每一个笑话都让他笑不出来，每一个故事都像是可耻的悲剧。

他第一次说要洗手的时候十几岁，那是他第一次杀人，回来一个月瘦得抽抽巴巴，话都讲不出。这是每个杀手的必经之路，师傅以为他过段时间就明白趟了浑水就不能回头的道理，但洗手的想法扎进他脑海里，此后再也没有拔出来。

他在关二爷前面喊着要洗手，问师傅你用毒药和大刀杀害同类的时候还算长着张人脸吗？师傅把他打得半死，最后流放下山。马龙不信什么情谊。师徒，同门，人和人之间的信任比起保命来都不堪一击。所以他对救兵不抱任何希望，以至于他看到救兵时心里发慌。

他被关在地下室，面前是监控器。被通缉的一个月他被同一个人堵了四回，好在这人买不起枪。前三回他用同一个身法逃了，身上多了三道疤，第四回这人终于多了心眼，所以他抓住了马龙。

对手太弱，当时轻敌，马龙再后来醒的时候已经被绑成木乃伊，没法还手。抓他的是他师门里的流放子弟，精神上出了问题，一直絮絮叨叨跟他表达自己对师门强手的敬意，久仰马师兄大名云云，所以决定折磨他一个月再上交师门。

马龙到现在也搞不明白这他娘的算个鸡巴敬意……好在所谓折磨倒是没什么忍不过，尤其这位纹身店里经常有生意，经常刑上一半就出去给人雕花。这天他一觉醒来照例看变态雕花，总觉得显示器里被雕花那个乍一看像张继科，仔细一看更像，正趴在工作台上让变态给他画翅膀。

马龙唯一反应是这他娘的都能给找着。他眼睁睁地看着张继科画完了翅膀，看着他下了工作台，再后来看他操起一把铁椅子，对着变态的脑袋一通砸。道上其实是不兴把人活活打死的，据说这样业障大，要反弹，显然张继科并不准备信这些。他从地下室楼梯上下来的时候一脸血，还不断从手上往下摘肉末，用血淋林的指头撕掉马龙的口封，解开他身上绳子，全程一言不发，羽绒服咧开，露出那件价值连城的钢铁侠T恤衫。

张继科到底还是求着许昕给他找了马龙。

马龙体力保存尚佳，松绑之后首先打了他一顿，因为他弄脏了钢铁侠T恤衫。然后他们就在地下室里搞起来。他仗着自己刚刚死里逃生，跟张继科说他如果临死前干不到他就会死不瞑目。张继科果然信了，但他的结论是你还是不要干我，可能死期就会比较遥远。

马龙被张继科拽了上衣摁到墙上。墙面冰凉。每次顺奸都被两个人搞得像强奸，总有一个人要受伤要流血。张继科下手很重，把他抱起来悬空着插，顶一下就问他一句凭什么不还手。他身上血腥味浓厚，马龙抱着他的脖子一句不敢反驳，张继科狠得像要把命送进他身体里，顶得他一片茫然。

他们回了家里，还是干，正面干完反面干，到最后硬都硬不起来。道哥总觉得马龙在挨揍，不停叫唤以至于被整晚关进卫生间。他们抱在一起，看不见对方表情，互相亲吻手腕和大腿内侧，互相亲吻皮肤和皮肤上的伤疤，互相伤害，互相接纳，但是不接吻。他们从来不喜欢接吻。尽管他们差一点就再也干不到。马龙头一回觉得人长了生殖器是这么好的一件事。仿佛除了追求性高潮，他们再也找不到其他相处的理由，也就再也不能相处了。

(十四)

在马龙出现之前，许昕觉得张继科是真正标准的一个杀手。

身上随便摸也摸不到枪，武器都要等真正用到才拿得出手。衣服总是正反两面，闹市里杀了人就反过来穿。有段时间特别喜欢蓝色运动鞋，由于过于标志挨了歪脖的骂，此后只挑不杀人的时候穿。动手的时候话不多，尽量给人痛快，很有善心，活活打死这事从来不干，除非是真的生气。

杀了人要闻手上有没有血味，如果有，就洗到没有。每天至少洗澡三次，衣服崩过血不穿。同一个小姐不睡第二次，同一个目标不做第二回。从来不等别人救，也从来不救人，谁也信不着，谁也不愿意信，形单影只，单枪匹马。

这些在遇见马龙之后都要打六折。

许昕把目标传达给他的时候，他在电话那头好久没说话。两个人都明白了藏獒已死的原由，因为这的确是很重要的一个目标。张继科居然还有心思开玩笑，说自己进人家师门里，就大喊一句“别开枪，是友军”，对方可能还真得琢磨，毕竟他也没说假话。

他的目标是秦志戬。马龙的师傅。也只有这种级别才能让他做死棋，相当于歪脖亲手杀了自己用得最称手的徒弟。

杀手组织分两种，一种是国营，一种是私营。私营很难成事，规模也不大，一般是家庭小作坊作业，一代传一代，算不得气候。他的师门是国营，接活甚广，处理简单。上令下达的目标里只有一小半是外活，大部分都算是正经业务。死了人就丢给公安，每年能挂一批悬案。

秦志戬那边也是国营，跟歪脖这里算是依附关系，以前还把好苗子往这边送，比如许昕，但近两年关系不太行，总有种想脱团单干的苗头。歪脖要杀鸡儆猴，死人在所难免，两边终于到了见血的节骨，是时候好好争一争这京城里谁说话算数。

说两边是友军，一点毛病没有。都立着牌坊，都公家给钱，真攀起来还能论个干姐妹。明眼人看得出来这是上面下的绊子，秦氏只是按指令做事。歪脖比明眼人还明，心里清楚怎么个道理，但也不得不这么做。他要是不心甘情愿被上面耍，不好好装傻充愣抢风头，整个师门也算是没什么未来了。

“就这一把。”许昕说。他觉得自己语气像安慰，但他根本就没那个安慰的资格。此行凶多吉少，可能这是他跟张继科最后的通话。他原本打算好了要在电话里狠骂他一顿，以后就骂不着了，但脏话就梗在嗓子眼，最后连个鸡巴都没吐出来。

他把话讲得十分轻巧，千军万马里取主帅项上人头，说得像给铁青蛙上弦一样一戳一蹦哒。“就这一把。以后你跟师门再就是八竿子打不着的关系，金盆洗手，远走高飞。”

但这也是成功率最高的时候。趁秦家杀手南下，他只要对付那么几个人，似乎还有一线生机。

张继科挂了电话。

马龙点了个披萨，躺在张继科腿上看电影。他能听见张继科讲电话，什么都听得懂，但他什么也没说，起来喝口水又躺回去看电影。电影讲了三个特工的故事，他挺喜欢看这个题材，因为特工也是国营机构的杀手，跟他很像。故事最后特工从CIA销户，去冰岛住，之后披萨来了，他们又看了一部跟冰岛有关的片。

这份披萨吃得很慢。张继科只吃了两块，显然吃得不怎么用心，甚至没发现上面有肉。马龙吃了四块，由于注意力更多放在其他感官上，他没尝出什么味道。他觉得在这个姿势下，张继科很容易对着他太阳穴来一掌，或者卡住他的喉咙，或者拿茶几上的水果刀捅他脑门，他都不可能来得及还手。马龙所有的血都流到脑子里，四肢冰凉，耳朵不自觉地立起来，脊背冒汗，眼睛充血，甚至期盼着张继科能早一点下手。早一点下手，就早点结束。但电影演完了，披萨吃完了，他们还是没有一人出手，一派祥和。马龙只好创造更好的冲突条件，他说要去刷牙，起身从沙发离开了。

他在洗手台前挤牙膏的时候，从镜子里看见自己头发蹭得像草丛，张继科就站在草丛背后，垂着眼睛跟他看同一面镜子。马龙低下头，说我以后也要去雷克雅未克住。先去丹麦，再转机。马龙把牙刷捅进嘴里，问，你跟不跟我去。

张继科说：冰岛太冷了。

马龙问，那有死人冷吗？

张继科没有回答。

这话基本是宣战。

他看见镜子里的张继科作势要抬手，知道他终于要为杀秦志戬打前站，于是很快从镜子背后取了枪，上了膛扭头指着他。马龙动作极快，从前在师门里凭着这本事捡了不少命。他双手持枪，枪口黑洞洞，直钉张继科的额头。那人比他稍微高一点，困顿不堪地看他，手抬在一个尴尬的位置，一句话也没有说。

也没有拿枪。

也没有拿刀。

甚至没有拿着图钉那么大的铁器。

他抬起手只是为了把马龙在他腿上蹭到撅起来的头发摁下去。

一个持枪的杀手用一种防备的姿态指着一个手无缚鸡之力的杀手，双方僵持几十秒，杀手放下了枪。张继科继续他的动作，搂过马龙，摁马龙撅起来的头发，抚了好几次都不成功，接了些水，终于有了起色。马龙头顶在张继科下巴上，闷着嗓子道：对不起。张继科不言语，直到马龙的头发终于平平整整，他才松手。张继科说，死人更冷一些。

（十五）

当天还是延续了连日以来干来干去的主题。张继科把马龙带回家那天干得太冲，以至马龙号称自己受了伤，屁股疼，连续一礼拜要求张继科给他口交，并且拒绝给钱。张继科也忘了给钱这码事。每天吃饭看电影，看完了嘬，嘬完睡觉，老天都看不下去，这种日子绝不能让他俩过太久，怕真正的好杀手会像充气球一样发胖。

马龙很主动，这是他头一回主动。往日两个人总是打得头破血流，张继科就说你又不是没被我压过，现在他妈是跟谁立牌坊。这话马龙不爱听，就啐回去说你不立牌坊你在下面试试，你爹我让你体验一下什么是江户四十八手。

马龙其实不会江户四十八手，这话说到底还是吹牛逼。他骑在张继科身上不敢动，屋子里没开灯，客厅传来道哥打呼噜的声音。张继科觉得疼，拍拍他屁股说你别夹那么紧，断里面我不要紧你还得上医院。马龙就觉得格外挫败。他往下坐，两个人都倒抽气，张继科还不饶人，说你这样一晚上骑不到根儿。

马龙生怕自己给他坐折了，终于骑到头反而不敢动。他被捅到勃起，底下人就兴致盎然地玩一会，玩射了他再就懒得再骑。张继科拿回主导权，把对方腿扛到肩上，自己站在床下，将人钉在床沿。他借着月光看见自己在马龙身体里进进出出，借着月光看见马龙捂着眼睛一耸一耸，他突然觉得月光第一次看起来不那么冰冷，此前二十八年，它都是铁青色。

他似乎准备把这个礼拜欠下的都操完。马龙被摁在床上，他从后面穿进去，马龙就哽一声。下面的人看不见他的脸，抓着床边的铁栏杆，高潮的时候想喊些什么，被他捂上了嘴。张继科问他，你今天以为我要开枪，却捂着他不让他回答。他操进去，说，瞎想。没那个必要，不就是个操的关系，你在我这一文不值。

他说，我不操你，自然还能操别人。你不跟我操，也不是硬不起来。要说操这事最不走心，爽了就过去了，操多了就乏。他也不知道马龙听不听得见，只是一味干一味说，我现在不想跟你操，我觉得腻味，我弄死你师傅，以后再寻新鲜。

他一顶，觉得手上湿乎乎。可能是马龙的口水，或者是他把马龙操哭出来。后者可能性不大，他自认为还没这两下子。他说你要是有点脑子，我弄你师傅的时候你可千万别来。你来了，我弄死你。他操得脑子涨痛，一直重复，求求你别来，来了弄死你。

他嘴上说着不想操了，还是把马龙翻过来。马龙脸上都是水，也可能是汗，张继科觉得肯定不是眼泪。他顶着月光前进，两个人喘息哽咽但不再交流。马龙一直盯着他，白花花地躺在床上，像个没电的玩具。张继科抄了旁边的枕头想闷死马龙，马龙就随便他闷。他最后还是没办法下狠心，射了也放了枕头。他趴在马龙身上，马龙闭上了眼睛。

天要下雨，娘要嫁人，嫦娥奔月，荆轲刺秦。张继科离开了，并抱走了道哥。他再一次穿走了那件钢铁侠T恤衫，两天后差人送来去丹麦的机票和证件。马龙给他打电话，他说拿这些顶钢铁侠钱。马龙：我操你妈。

(十六)

要说这世界上什么最可怕，张继科觉得最可怕的就是这个世界。

世界让不同族群的狼互相残杀，让白额虎为了夺食咬断另一只白额虎的咽喉，让公猫为了繁衍在下边长倒刺，让公狗学会在母狗体内成结。让智人开发并使用工具，为了杀害其他动物也为了自相残杀。世界也为智人社会发明了一些法则，包括且不限于：它只给富有的智人开门，没有钱买不来的方便。

许昕给他垫好了大部分情报，歪脖打给他一大笔钱做经费。其他人能推他一把的到此截止，再精细的部分只能他自己来。张继科对情报和布局不怎么专精，但是懂得做财神爷，所以工作还算顺利。他从楼顶倒吊下来的时候没有任何面对死亡的恐惧，二十二楼空气和地面上一样不干净，他安慰自己，工作至此的确顺利。

秦志戬的房间在十八楼，很快他就会来这个小房间拿一块U盘，起码有三十秒的时间无人跟进护卫。他只要在三十秒内把他处理掉，之后原路返回楼顶。如果顺利逃出大楼，就直接前往机场。他包里有和马龙同班次的机票，身份证件一应俱全，如果有可能，从此就不再做杀手了。他可以跟马龙去冰岛，马龙开面馆，他收银，不知道欧洲人吃不吃得惯牛肉面这一套。

以上是许昕给他画的饼，不是他自己预想的场景。

歪脖送他来是抱着送他死的念头。他宣称藏獒死了，上面就以为藏獒真的死了吗？他宣称刺客不是他门下弟子，旁人就真的听信刺客没拜师门吗？大家心里比谁都清楚。最好的杀手，秦门的家主，谁死都不重要。上面只要知道下面还没联起手来反动，看见他们用最好的人做愚蠢的内斗，就能明白两方仍在制衡，继续安心睡觉。秦志戬比他更老也更狠绝，年轻时候烧过的照片比他骨灰还多。他对秦志戬胜算不大，可以说是为了死才来。

他在22楼想起马龙，在21楼想起马龙，在20楼想起马龙，在19楼想起马龙。白天搞马龙不瞌睡，晚上搞马龙睡得香，连日以来他中了马龙的邪，想起自己说的那些狠话，心里不停地往外冒刀子。马龙收拾好行李了吗?大概也要往机场去了吧。他又想起道哥。道哥被托付给许昕，它的爸爸一个要死，一个要走，从此是个被遗弃的孤狗。

他把绳子放得更长，准备跨进18楼的窗口。他一条腿已经蹬在窗台上，腾出一只手开窗，仍旧想着道哥的事，结果就在18楼见到了马龙。

马龙一身是血，穿了张继科那件羽绒服。

他身边更多人躺在血泊。他的师兄师弟，手边有枪，看上去他们曾经试图在这个小房间里击毙某人。如果张继科跨进来，除了他自己不会有任何人死亡，痛苦很快结束，死的是最好的杀手，对于三方而言都是好消息。

马龙独自打破了这个走向。

一个人怎么才能在五十平米的狭窄空间独自料理5个杀手，什么样的人才能用血肉之躯对抗五把手枪。有这样身手的人又要反抗得如何激烈才会顺利被师门流放。

他身上的血是师兄弟的，手里还拿着家里的水果刀，前两天张继科用这把刀切了个橙子，那刀已经不怎么快了。马龙邀功一样说他们一时半会醒不了，醒了也得装作昏迷，我师傅根本不在这，你冤了，拿的是假情报。

张继科没说话。马龙的表情从得意转为存疑，突然呼吸急促。

他根本就知道自己拿的是假情报。

他来这里原本就是为了死。

张继科恶人先告状，在马龙动手之前先给了他一拳。马龙被冲到地上。他骑在马龙身上扼他的咽喉，往地上撞他的头，边撞边喊说我叫你多管闲事？我叫你多管闲事？我他妈说没说不要来？我操你个大爷！马龙！你他妈该叫耳聋！

马龙冲他吼：我他妈不来你早死了！你他妈就是想死！张继科说，别他妈跟我他妈他妈的，我他妈是死是活要你管？

马龙楞半天，说：滚你妈的。

他坐起来咬张继科，扑得张继科往后一挫。这根本算不上是接吻，更像两条落水狗相互撕咬，咬到嘴唇破裂脸上都是水光。马龙身上血腥味浓重，羽绒服不断往外冒鲜红的鹅毛，毛茸茸湿漉漉沾了张继科一手，黏黏糊糊非常恶心。张继科觉得眉间很酸，一抹脸上居然有眼泪，这种感觉很陌生，他以为自己被拔除了泪腺，大概有二十好几年没哭过了。

有那么一瞬间他觉得活着很疲劳，或者说他活着的时候一直都很累。

死去的人脸像翻书一样横在他面前，不断杀下去也只是用新的人脸代替。二十年前师傅在他面前狙杀的男人睁着眼睛看他，伙同他一起的是他枪下刀下的无数鬼魂。他怕师弟杀人，怕许昕杀人，怕更多人走上这条路，最后都跟他一样成为没办法叫停的机器。歪脖说你只管奉命行事，奉上面的成命，奉自己的宿命，你天生就是这块料，别怵，死后还得闯十八层地狱。

他怵。他不想闯十八层地狱。也不想杀人，也不想死，更不想活着，但也不想做坏透顶的反派，不再想报复这个操蛋世界了。

他想跟马龙开面馆。

张继科说，不干了，操他妈，还是跑吧。

人类到底小看了操。

性高潮说到底是大脑的高潮，真正的性器官其实是大脑

(十七)

跑路一事说干就干。

张继科不怎么擅长跑路。往日能正面杠死的他都正面杠死，正面杠不死的就换一面杠死，只惜这次哪面都不行，乱杠只有死的份。幸在马龙熟练，话讲起来很轻松，说自己以前为了洗手想方设法往外跑，最长一段躲过两年半，末了补一句在青岛。张继科说巧了！我就是青岛人，我爸爸是青岛人。

马龙当然早知道张继科是青岛人，张继科当然知道马龙早知道自己是青岛人，两个人用闲聊打发恐惧，为无聊的巧合兴奋到不能自持。车里充满快活空气，却不约而同地没有提起躲了两年半是什么样的结果。不管跑多远，马龙都会被抓回来，这是既定事实，但他们都害怕这个事实。

马龙偷了辆黑色大众，为赶飞机一路驰行。张继科坐在副驾驶，捡着车后座一管口红在窗户上乱画，他画了一会回头说你把羽绒服脱下来吧，都是血，糊得慌。马龙笑笑说不急，到机场再说。

口红在窗户上留下淡红色划痕。雪夜格外寒冷，天空是发白的灰色，像歪脖鬓角零零星星的白头发。家里大概已经知道他逃走的消息，很快就会追过来了，甚至可能撑不到机场，前方就有恶战。

张继科想想说，一会我来，你不要动手。杀人业障深，死了小心下十八层地狱。马龙一听就不干，说凭什么就你下，吃独食都是王八犊子。张继科气得打他嘴，操你大爷的，电梯那么小，谁他娘跟你挤。

他这么斤斤计较其实本没什么必要，两个人一早就杀够了十八层的门票，死人头登记在册，谁也跑不了。但张继科心里还是侥幸，觉得这话不吉利，马龙说不定万一就不用下了呢？他巴不得马龙下辈子投胎能投好，也过把活着的瘾，一贫如洗，干干净净。

他刚想着再跟马龙说些什么，手机收了条短信。马龙还在一旁念叨一会见人别下死手，捅晕过去就行了，万一有枪你别下车，我甩开就是了。张继科一句话不回，等他再缓过神，离机场已经很近。

马龙看向他，他脸色苍白，嘴唇不住哆嗦。马龙心里犯突突，说继科你别吓我，张继科眼睛躲躲闪闪终于回过神，说，我包落在楼顶了。

包落楼顶落楼顶，什么买不了。

护照在包里。

马龙没反应过来一样继续往前开，开了能有二百米出去，一个急刹车。

他突然就急了，在车里拔高了音调喊你他妈怎么回事啊？他说着说着嗓音就抖，语无伦次，问他你怎么这样，我们跑都跑出来了，怎么这样，我他妈真是日了你先爷，我他妈……他几乎想说完这辈子所有的脏话。张继科瞪大了眼睛说你别慌，你别慌，我回去拿，你先去机场。他眼睛很圆，像个受惊的吉娃娃。

马龙没说话，他安慰马龙，就是楼顶，没危险。我去一趟回来一趟一个半小时，还能赶上飞机。我自己去，顺溜，我自己，我一个人惯了。我肯定赶回来，万一我赶不回来你就先走……那就是万一，但是万一呢？

他都不明白自己在说什么，只是喊着我肯定赶回来，逃命一样下了车。马龙看着他抓着手机在后视镜里疯跑，最后跑进了谁也看不见的地方。他一个人颓然地瘫在车里，突然不知道该怎么办，四下俱寂，张继科玩过的口红断成两截掉在座位底下。他弯下腰去捡，腰间剧痛。

马龙直起身来，外面天寒地冻，他却出了一头冷汗。他打开羽绒服，里面的毛衣被血浸透，再掀开毛衣，腰上一道裂伤。伤口被捂得泛起黄脓，他从兜里掏了卷绷带。

他在张继科面前甚至不敢脱羽绒服。

受伤的人都是累赘，他生怕被张继科顺手扔掉。

但他已经被扔掉。

张继科没有正式告别，甚至没有想好一个不蹩脚的借口。那人只是留下一句“我肯定赶回来”，就像是永远都不会再回来。他那句笃定的话不知道说给谁听，像是安慰马龙，像是激励自己。马龙处理好伤口，愣了很久，突然在车厢里爆发大哭，鼻涕眼泪流得一脸都是，混着师兄弟和他自己的鲜血。

车辆向远方行驶，远方是黑暗，没有光明。

张继科把电话拨了回去。他本想着说很多脏话，但到底一句都没有说。歪脖在电话那端呼吸平稳，两个人对峙两分钟，最后挂了电话。张继科截了辆出租往回开，一路闯红灯无数。他喉咙里像是撒过盐一样干痛，外面的月亮很大，且圆，且亮，照在雪封的道路，全世界都是铁青。

短信内容是：谁做都一样，你走就走，许昕也行。

张继科重新回到了那座大厦。十八楼的灯亮着，他腿抖得站不起来。

（十八）

再后来就没什么人知道那天发生的事了。

那天死的是秦志戬，任谁看都是自杀，警察来了也这么讲，但道上不这么传。传说是歪脖的门生一路杀上十八楼把他给毙了，然后跑路。至于跑到哪里，没人知道。有人说是去丹麦了，那人找他办过手续，如果走得顺利，就是当天。也有人说是去台湾，香港，反正都说不在陆内了。

陈玘是从后厨马师傅嘴里听到这些的，他们把这当作笑话讲。

陈玘一乐，脸上肌肉都嫌生疏。他继续跟马师傅插科打诨，就聊到王皓养鸡场的事。马师傅说那个鸡场现在还开着，家里农副产品一应俱全，歪脖每天鸡蛋吃俩扔俩，全然不复节俭作风。两个人笑了笑又聊了回来，陈玘随口一问，那秦志戬走了，谁接他的班？

马师傅笑起来嘿嘿嘿，说他那边才热闹。秦氏遗嘱是找了个流放在外的小崽接班，家里长辈竟然清一色都同意。听说那小子心思多，以前在家里挺风火，后来不知道怎么的被流出去抻面……不过真别说，秦志戬是看得起他，门里徒弟那么多，偏找最不听话那个。他顿了顿一拍砧板，欸，这点跟歪脖像啊，喜欢的孩子都个顶个的操蛋。

他翻了翻吊着的几大块肉，说许昕吵吵着要吃排骨，你给我切二斤我今天带回去给他红烧。陈玘还在发愣，耳朵都是木的。马师傅就接着讲，要不说还是操蛋的孩子最有出息呢，你看这许昕小时候多操蛋啊，七八岁儿时候见天儿跟那个张继科……他提到这个名字就闭上嘴，话题重打方向盘，不是，我说你天天养猪什么时候是个头啊？

陈玘晃过神来。就养着呗，他说。他低下头去剁骨头，声音沉闷，手起刀落血肉四溅。马师傅躲老远。他还想说些什么，有关没说完的那个人，但最后也没有开口，两个人不再说话。

秦志戬那天的确是自杀的。

张继科冲到楼下的时候，天上急匆匆地开始下雪。电梯门一开就有人拿枪指他，他双手投降，被带去见秦志戬。张继科被摁在地上，骨头一硬想起身，摁他的人操起高尔夫球杆在他脑袋上来了一下，他就老实了。

“就你这样还想来杀我。”秦志戬走到他身边。张继科咳了几声就笑，不断往外流鼻血。张继科说我没想杀你，我来跟你谈谈条件。秦志戬蹲下来，怜悯地看他，就你这样还想跟我谈条件？

局势转得很快。秦志戬反应过来的时候已经被呲了一脸血。张继科一把刀插进了身上杀手的太阳穴里，另一把握在手中，此时正顶着秦志戬的脖子。秦志戬吓一跳，说年轻人的手是快多了。张继科说你知道就行，这京城里论身法，我得抢魁首。

秦志戬叹口气说，马龙要不见你，今天就是他在这。你俩人比试比试，也得是针锋相对。

张继科摇摇头，针锋相对这个词不好，说得他们俩下边也太细了。他把刀刃往秦志戬脖子里压了压，很快就沾了血。秦志戬也没慌，就问：你是在这解决我啊，还是把刚才的条件谈完啊？

张继科说，谈谈马龙。

我现在刀子再深一点，你就活不过来了。外面的确都是你的人，但我下个手比他们进门快得多。他卡了卡嗓子，咳出口血来，啐了句娘。秦志戬对他的说法表示认同，他还恭维张继科，说这是我有生以来最害怕的一次。

张继科接着讲，我现在给你个活的机会。我松开你，还把刀给你，就在这个房间里，我随便你处理。反正我死了你死了结果都一样，都算是为民除害，替两边消灾。

秦志戬不置可否。张继科咽了口唾沫，说但你放了马龙。

这个赔本买卖说到最后有点求他的意思。

秦志戬楞半天，最后一乐，说我不抓自然有别人抓，我不杀有的是人搁后面排队。你想没想过你就这么从马龙那跑了，歪脖派那么些个人，那小子自己逃不逃得开啊？

有句话说关心则乱。

张继科被球杆砸的那一下这才开始作用，他一时昏昏沉沉，秦志戬的声音像魔咒。他闪神的几秒钟里，足够秦志戬操起手边的球杆给他一下。秦志戬说了句，咱爷俩都一样，就他妈喜欢谈条件。后来的事他就听不着了，隐约记得外面的人都进来了，没一个人开枪，尽拿球杆砸。这边的人跟家里的不一样啊？张继科迷迷糊糊地抱怨，怎么喜欢把人活活打死呢，疼啊，真疼。

其中几个人捡他脑袋打，哐，哐，打得脑袋里嗡嗡响。张继科毫无意识地游动，偶尔清醒才发现自己是往门口爬。这个姿势非常不雅，看起来像一条血肉模糊的蛆，但他顾不得好看了。

我往门口爬干什么？

嗨，要去救人！

但他转念一想，许昕都他妈安全了，我他妈现在是去救谁呢？

他最后也没想起来自己要去救谁，只记得一味向门口爬。门打开了，外面光照进来，他伸手抓住进来那人的裤管，身后有人一杆猛砸到他后脑。张继科一口血吐在来人的鞋上。他还觉得挺不好意思，初次见面就给人这么一个大礼，真不见外，不讲道理。他说，对不起啊。他脸上黏黏糊糊的，脑子里跟脸上一样黏黏糊糊的，最后松口气说了句，对不起啊，马龙。

秦志戬是真自杀的。

他也讲条件，留张继科的命，自己死，条件是马龙留下来接班。马龙问他，你他妈满天胡逮我就是为了这？秦志戬乐了没回答，一刀插进去，出场那么拉风，死得像着急回家。马龙怜悯地看着他，有种错觉是他死得很快乐，好像他们今天都一样，一样为了赴死才来。

这着实是个邪性的房子，进来的人都个顶个的人抢着送死。有的死成了，有的不如愿，其中也包括马龙本人。

房间里无比安静，除了流血的声音。

马龙把窗户打开，听见外面雪越下越大。

许昕在电话另一端很久没有出声。

(十九)

城南开了家面馆，老板姓张，是个粗人。之所以说他是个粗人，一是他一看就是力气活出身，身上腱子肉紧巴巴。二是他算数不太好，而且总忘事。街坊喜欢来他家吃面，给的牛肉分量很足，一半面一半肉，但是这位不怎么喜欢开张。他一周能有三天在门口挂歇业的牌子，开车去城外遛狗。养那条狗又很凶，汪汪个不停。见谁咬谁，为此天天赔钱。

许昕有空就来面馆，张继科管他叫带枪的朋友。他不怎么明白这个朋友为什么老是揣着枪，也不怎么明白自己账户上怎么那么多钱。他记得好些事，比如跟许昕在大院一起长大，点着过大公鸡的屁股，扒过别的孩子的裤子，挨了一顿胖揍。这些事想起来都很快乐，但他总觉得自己有的事想不起来。许昕说你脑子受伤了，但也没伤太大，忘得也不太多，主要是你记得我就行了。他这话没说假，张继科能记得绝大部分不重要的事，除了跟杀人有关的一切，此外他把马龙给忘了。

最开始许昕以为张继科是装的，怎么就能特定忘了马龙呢？后来有一天他跟张继科看见了马龙。马龙学会了抽烟，那时候是夏天了。他叼着烟从店面前走过。道哥第一个有反应，扑到玻璃门上又叫又摇尾巴。张继科生怕它又出去咬人，就追过去抱它回来。他跟马龙打了个照面，马龙没说话，他也没说话。

过了半晌，他冲马龙点点头。打开玻璃门，说不好意思啊，这狗平常挺听话。道哥从门缝里钻出来扑着马龙腿一通猛舔，张继科就把它捞住，说你小子别……但道哥根本没准备咬，他挠了挠头，一时不知道骂什么。马龙什么都没说，看着张继科身后的许昕，两个人交换了眼神，他说不碍事，我天生就招狗，以前跟狗睡多了，身上有狗味。

张继科点头送客，抱着道哥进了门。许昕说你认识那个人吗？张继科没答，只说这小子长得挺乖的，那么白白净净一个人，怎么就能抽烟呢?

他唠唠叨叨去找狗链子。马龙没有走远，许昕远远看着他，眼眶不断充血。他揉了揉眼睛说，继科儿你家辣椒面也太辣了，这生意能好么。张继科就给他一块手绢，说着你可别瞎咒。许昕盖住了眼睛。

张继科嘿嘿笑，道哥汪汪叫。他在厨房给许昕下面条，觉得许昕这个智商基本无法挽救。余光中他能看到远方刺眼的人影，那人身上穿了件钢铁侠T恤衫，价值连城的限量款，其实不怎么好看。他也有一件，就在箱子底下放着，平平整整，准备火化时候穿。

人濒临死亡的时候，可以想起来路无数次变换的车道，几百个在凳子上独自清醒的日日夜夜，想起老朋友，和霓虹灯，腐烂的外卖，残疾的拖着长长白线的单眼热带鱼。但说到底，最后只能想起一件事。张继科那时想起的是一个地点，叫雷克雅未克，他一生从未去过雷克雅未克，那里有巨大的乌云，遮天蔽日，能挡住所有的月亮。

日子照常。他有时候想，命真是很神奇的东西。

END


End file.
